


[Podfic] Five Steps

by AliCamille



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliCamille/pseuds/AliCamille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is still having trouble adjusting to Night Vale, but he's coming to terms with it -- and his relationship with Cecil -- bit by bit. Minor spoilers through "One Year Later."</p>
<p>Written by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner/pseuds/pagerunner">pagerunner</a><br/>Read by Ali Camille</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagerunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner/gifts).



**Reader's Notes**  
Thank you so much to the wonderful [pagerunner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pagerunner/pseuds/pagerunner) for letting me podfic her lovely work, Five Steps. It was a beautiful fic for Cecil/Carlos, and a wonderful introspective on the relationship's development on Carlos' side. And it was amazingly fun to read. And adorable. Go listen and read because it is so definitely worth it!

**Listen:** [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f8ot2aa8cvoez8h/Five_Steps.mp3)

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f8ot2aa8cvoez8h/Five_Steps.mp3)


End file.
